Reincarnation of Evil
by Mar1lyn Man5on
Summary: Monica gets stuffed inside the Hogwarts express without even wanting to! And then she finds out that her grandad was Grindelwald! and he made a promise to reincarnate in her! Will she help Lord Voldemort kill Harry Potter? or will she help Harry Potter?
1. The Incident

Chapter 1: The Incident  
  
Monica walked rapidly, looking for Platform 6, with 10 minutes to spare. King's Cross was packed, for of course it was a Friday morning, and many businessmen were running to get to their train before it left.  
  
Her ticket said that the train was due at 11 o'clock, but for some reason she wound up in platform 9 .She looked up, and then at her ticket, and sighed. This is so crazy!!! Every time I take the stairs, I end up somewhere else!! May the hounds of hell eat the cornflakes in these trains!! She saw a ticket inspector person and tapped him on his shoulder. The man, with his bald patch, and his wrinkled nose, turned around and had to look up, for the girl that tapped him was about a foot taller than the rest of the people.  
  
-"Mmm? Yes how may I help you?"  
  
-"Er.I'm sorta lost here.every time I take the stairs I end up here.and not in platform 6." She spoke with a very well practised British accent.  
  
-"Well.there is no train due at 11.are you sure this is a real ticket?" The guy looked suspicious.  
  
-"Ok well they guy at the window told me this was the right time and the right day!" The man looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
-"Don't waste my time girl.there are more things for me to do than act for a hidden camera show!" and he walked away muttering about time-wasting sluts.  
  
Monica muttered about British peeps not knowing how to give away good tickets, when she turned around and saw that the platform number had changed. What?? Ok weird.Maybe me and the short man walked while we were talking.Nah I didn't feel like I was losing grams of fat.This is odd. It read "Platform 10" But that was like 80 feet away from platform 9, where she was absolutely certain she had been. Then, she saw a family, all with flaming red hair, walking towards the middle of platform 9 and 10. The mum was speaking-  
  
-"It's always so full of muggles! No wonder Hermes almost got lost!."  
  
-"Mum, how much time do we have?" said a tall boy, with lots of freckles, and big feet.  
  
-"Oh.about 5 minutes so hurry up you lot!" they all walked away fairly fast.  
  
Monica turned around, heading for the exit sign, when somebody pushed her fairly hard. She stumbled back, and fell between the columns that held the signs with platforms 9 and 10. She shrieked, for she was going to hit the stone column and have a pretty bad gash, but she saw a swirl of red colours, and bricks moving away to let her fall freely. Her bum hit the hard stone floor. She heard the sound of a ready engine.lots of people talking...and owls and cats. Lots of owls and cats. She opened her eyes even wider than naturally, and she saw lots of boys and girls, parents and pets, and a scarlet engine almost ready to take off. The sign read "Platform 9 3/4". Wow, hello.9 and 3/4?? Gimme a break! That didn't even exist!  
  
-"Oh girl! You're going to be late! You will miss the train!" it was the red haired woman, the one that she had seen talking before. She helped Monica up, and shoved her to the train.  
  
-"B-but I don't belong here! This isn't Platform 6!! I'm supposed to go to Surrey!" She looked around and saw the parents waving goodbye to their children.  
  
-"Don't be silly! You got here so you must be in Hogwarts! Now get a move on the train is about to take off without you!" and she pushed Monica to a door, opened for her and pushed her in, rather carelessly.  
  
Monica looked around and saw some red haired boys, about three years older than her, tucking some bags inside a compartment. Then, a black boy joined them. On the other side of the train, a girl, along with her twin, was talking excitedly to a girl with bushy brown hair. From a compartment, a boy with messy black hair came out, greeted the girl with the bushy hair and came her way. Monica felt dizzy. This wasn't funny. She had been stuck into a train with no idea of where it was going and what would happen to her. She moved aside to let the boy pass; he had pretty bright green eyes, glasses, and was about as tall as her. The boy looked at her, and walked faster. Then, one of the other red haired boys (the one with big feet) called the boy-  
  
-"Harry!! Don't forget to get some Chocolate frogs for Hermione!"  
  
-"I won't!"  
  
If she had to ask question she'd better start now. So, she turned toward the bushy haired girl and coughed slightly to call the attention. One of the twins turned around and blinked her eyes, as if saying "what do ya want??"  
  
-"Um, hello.Um where is this train going exactly?" Monica asked, rather embarrassed.  
  
-"Well of course it's going to Hogwarts! Where else? Are you trying to play a joke on us? Do we seriously look that stupid?" asked the twin that looked at her. The bushy haired girl sighed and asked-  
  
-"Yes it's going to Hogwarts. Didn't you know? Aren't you supposed to be here?"  
  
-"Well.not really.some woman just pushed me inside."  
  
-"Really?" she asked, looking worried. "My name is Hermione, these are Patty and Padma Parvatti. What's your name? Are you new?"  
  
-"I'm Monica.new? What do you mean new? I'm supposed to be in a train to Surrey, for crying out loud! May the hounds of Hot Topic eat your pants!!"  
  
The twins and Hermione looked at her oddly. Hermione went inside and took out a heavy book and started reading frantically. The twins glided away, looking at Monica suspiciously and whispering. Monica just went around, looking for a grown up. Just then a girl with red flaming hair bumped into her.  
  
-"Sorry! Er.did you see a boy with red hair too? Kinda tall?.Hey are you new?"  
  
-"Um yeah.not.wait.what?? Is there any adult I can talk to?"  
  
-"Er.the lunch tray lady.Hi I'm Ginny, you are.?"  
  
-"Monica.when are we getting to wherever we're getting??"  
  
  
  
The train had stopped at a little station. It was cold, and they were in Scotland.not very near Surrey. Ginny had told her all about Hogwarts that she knew. She was also going to conduct her to professor MacGonagall, a teacher, to try to help her in her chronicle confusion. They went up some stairs, along with the first years, to find that teacher. When they finally reached her she was almost about to speak.  
  
-"Er excuse me.er Professor McGonagall?" she looked over at Ginny to see if she got it right. She nodded. "Er.I got here by mistake.I don't know how or why but I was supposed to take a train to Surrey, but instead I ended up here and I'm in total confusion here!!" she said, running out of breath. McGonagall looked at her, first with utter annoyance, then she changed to amazement, then to worry.  
  
-"Please come this way Miss Monica." And she dragged her to some big door. "Kids, do not do anything 'til I fetch for somebody to come and pick you up!"  
  
How did she know my name?? She though, but then professor McGonagall opened the great oak doors and Monica gasped. It was the biggest hall she'd ever seen! It was full of floating candles, and on four huge tables, there were the most yummy looking foods she had ever seen! The hall was full of people, probably students, and they were all talking. The ceiling was the open sky! Then, they reached the main table, where a group of weird looking people sat. So these must be the teachers, right? Then McGonagall spoke-  
  
-"Professor Dumbledore, she has arrived! She said she got here by mistake!" she had got closer to Dumbledore to make it secret. Dumbledore, with his bright blue eyes, looked at her, and then at McGonagall. He stood up, and beckoned them to follow him to a door on the back of the big table. They entered it, and Dumbledore closed it magically with a wave of his hand. Then, he turned around, and faced Monica, a serious expression on his face.  
  
-"Hello Monica; I hope you are not scared or confused by finding yourself here, I am the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. This is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I shall explain everything and I truly hope it is clear enough. We were debating, that is me and the rest of the teachers, if to bring you here or not. You are part witch, indeed, otherwise you wouldn't have been here. Anyway, we doubt you even know that you are the granddaughter of the powerful wizard Grindelwald, which who I had to fight. I hope you don't take that as a personal insult, but he was the mean kind of wizard." His blue eyes tinkled in the dim light of the room. He continued- "We talked about your coming here, for we weren't sure if you had your grandfather reincarnated in you, like he swore when he, er, was defeated. I was the only one to hear he say those words, ever since then I had feared that it might happen. I guess that fate destined you to come, even without you wishing it so. I hope you understand that if you indeed belong here, you better stay here, for it is a sharp turn in your life, I know, but a good one. The magical community is growing fast, and that is good for both worlds. Please do stay for the dinner, and then I beg of you to give us an answer as to staying here. You are more than welcomed."  
  
Professor Dumbledore bowed and walked to the door, opened it and got out. McGonagall looked at Monica, and followed his steps. Then she waited for Monica at the door. She followed, and they both went out. By now, some people had noticed that something was amiss in the way the trio had gone inside the back room. Hermione was talking to the red haired boy and to the black haired boy, also staring at her. Some were inspecting Monica, and some were whispering madly. Ginny waved at her to go sit with them, but McGonagall told her to sit at one of the ends, next to a huge man, with a long mane of hair and beard.  
  
-"Greetings there! My name is Hagrid! I heard that ye were a very special kind o' girl! In anyway, I don't think that ye are a bad girl, an' I 'ope ye have a good time 'ere!" He took a sip of his goblet, and smiled at her. The first welcoming and warm smile she had got in the whole day! She smiled back.  
  
-"I am Monica, and I think you already know that.I really don't know about my grandfather Grindelwald, or what he did, but if it was evil, I'm sure I'm not like him. This is all really confusing for me, so can I ask your opinion?"  
  
-"Sure! I'm here to 'elp!"  
  
-"Should I stay?"  
  
-"Yes! And I mean this, Hogwarts is a great school. Ye will learn things you never though existed, an' you will have a lot o' fun! It'd be very good if ye stayed!" They spent the night talking about the classes and the things around, and by the end of the sorting ceremony, Monica had learned many things, that would have taken a whole year for one of the first year's to learn.  
  
When most of the crowd had gone through the great oak doors, Monica stayed behind. She swallowed her nerves, and walked towards Dumbledore. She gulped-  
  
-"Professor Dumbledore.I have thought about it a lot, and, thanks to Hagrid as well, I am convinced I'd like to try to test my other side of me, the one that is hidden. I'd like to discover some of my past as well. I don't mean to become Grindelwald the second, but to really see if I am worth for something."  
  
Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, and he smiled. He nodded to professor McGonagall, and she brought the Sorting Hat to her. She put it on her head. It moved a little bit, then started talking-  
  
-"Umm.very hard I see.a great mind, and oh my! Lots of strength! But.what is this? Two great forces fighting each other? I can see that a great power is coming to you.I can also see that you are battling them too! Um.but where to put you? You have the odds to become great, there's no doubt about that.Um.but you are also afraid of evil.But you are made from evil! There is only one place to put you: SLYTHERIN!" 


	2. The Exciting Fifth Year

Chapter 2:The Exciting Fifth year  
  
  
  
Monica, while shaking of nervousness, followed professor McGonagall to the Slytherin common room.  
  
-"Now, I hope you like it here. Of course, I think Slytherin is a er, nice house, I still can't quite figure out why the Sorting Hat placed you there. Oh well, these things happen. We shall expect great things from you. Now, here is Mr. Malfoy, the Slytherin Head Boy, and he shall show you around the place. Good night." And professor McGonagall turned around, and marched upwards, to the Gryffindor common room, she supposed.  
  
As Monica turned around, she spotted a medium-height (A/N I'm never, ever writing that Malfoy is short, NEVER!!), blonde haired boy with greyish blue eyes, and a mean expression on his pale, pointy face, coming out of behind of door concealed on a plain stone wall. He looked at her, with a steady look and then asked-  
  
-"So you are the "newbie" uh? My, I thought you'd be something more special!" his voice was a complete drawl. He looked at her, as if studying her, and added "You wouldn't happen to be a mudblood, would you? Of course, if you turned out to be one, you would not be here, thank God!" he smirked. Monica thought this guy was being very rude, so, she decided to be rude back.  
  
-"For your in-fah-ma-ti-on, I'ma "da" grand-girl of the absolute powerful, hottie Grindelwald-man, so zip it boy!" she said, in her american-ish rap accent. The boy stared for a moment in utter amazement, then changed his expression to smarty-pants again.  
  
-"You can't be the granddaughter of Grindelwald! You are an American! He was a British wizard! My father always admired his ways. of course, there is nothing like our real Dark Lord." he trailed off with a smirk. UGH, this guy is turning out to be a pain in the ass! Fine then, I can play that game too, she thought. She threw a loathing glance, the ones that her mom always got mad at, and said-  
  
-"Well, you don't look to me like a proper Slytherin; perhaps you'd better be in Hafflepuff. And my mum and dad could have moved to America anytime. I mean whoever chose you Head boy! Were they drunk that night or what?!" and she smirked smartly. I'm enjoying this! She thought. The boy sniffed angrily, and retorted with a laugh.  
  
-"I can now see why you were sorted into Slytherin. welcome aboard. Anyway, when you go in, like so, say the weekly password (this week's is True Wizards)" -The were walking through the door- "at your right, is the girls' dormitories. You'll be sleeping in dormitory 10. That'd be up the stairs, to your left. I was informed that you'd be going to buy your supplies tomorrow, but just so you know breakfast starts at 6:00, lunch is at 11:53, and supper is at 6:55. I guess I'll see you at the Great Hall" and he trailed off to the opposite stairs, yawning, and taking a last back look. "By the way" he added "I got to be Head Boy because my father convinced the teachers."  
  
No kidding, boy.  
  
Monica saw him go away; she looked around, but couldn't see much of the common room, being so late, and muttered "and whatnot". She looked up the girls' stairs, and started climbing them. Soon, she reached dormitory 10. She pushed open the door, and the head of three girls looked her way. The first one that caught her eyes, was a big as she was, maybe a little less, with blonde-ish hair, and brown eyes, and a menacing look; the second, looked smudgy as you can get. She had brown hair, a pointy nose, and light brown eyes; the other girl, although she looked nicer, had a cold look, and had blue eyes, and red hair. The girls just stared at each other for a few seconds, then the blonde one spoke. well grunted-  
  
-"Who are you?"  
  
-"Er Monica, the new girl. for some reason. "  
  
-"Ooh so that's you eh? I've been hearing rumours that someone got infiltrated in the train. " that was the smudgy one. even her voice was smudgy!  
  
-"Yeah well I've heard you are an unpleasant load. is it true?" Monica asked, being tired of the given attitudes these people seemed to have. The girl with the blonde hair got up, as if to jump on her and break her jaw, but the red haired girl got up first, and walked to her. She held out a hand, to shake Monica's.  
  
-"Welcome to dormitory 10, I'm Sally-Anne Perks, and they are Millicent Bulstrode, the one up, and Pansy Parkinson. You are Monica what else?"  
  
-"Miras. Monica Miras" she added, with the James Bond's tone, as she shook the girl's hand.  
  
  
  
The sun's rays woke her up; they were gliding gently on her face. Monica imagined that she was at home, back in California, and she imagined that when she woke up, she'd see her Eminem poster on the wall. She smiled, and opened her eyes; she was still in dormitory 10. This was real. She got hold of her watch, and read that it was 6:35 a.m. She decided that, at least, she'd attend breakfast with her "fellow" Slytherin-mates.  
  
After getting dressed, and getting lost in the mazes of hallways, and getting switched around, and tricked by this ghost, by the name of Peeves, Monica got to the Great hall. It was packed with students from all the four houses. Since she was supposed to get her stuff today, with Hagrid, she came down with her all-American clothing. From Hot Topic, the punk-gothic store her mom so hated, she had put on her Dickies black with white stripes pants, her favourite shirt, the one that said in big green letters "WEEZER", her Dickies jacket, and her favourite shoes in the world: black Converses! Plus her garments, which included her spiked bracelet, her many black plastic bracelets, and her so-cool neck-bracelet, purple, and shiny. Anyway, so she showed up at her Slytherin table like that.  
  
-"Oh what a jolly holiday. lalalalalalala. " she muttered smiling to herself, as she saw the faces of the people that saw her wearing. well, what she used to wear back in LA. She spotted a free space at one of the ends of the Slytherin tables, and sat down comfortably, people still staring at her clothing. She picked up some toast, and got some butter, and some juice, and started eating. From behind, somebody tapped her shoulder; it was Ginny. Monica smiled to see her first witch friend.  
  
-"Y-you got sorted into Slytherin??"  
  
-"Yeah.you in Gryffindor, right?"  
  
-"Yeah.I thought you'd.well, get sorted with me!" Ginny looked very crestfallen.  
  
-"Hey! I will still hang out with you! You're my first homie!" she patted her arm.  
  
-"Your first what?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
-"Homie, as in friend. Anyway, what's so bad about me not being in Gryffindor?"  
  
-"Well.I did tell you about.the Slytherin reputation." but right then, she was cut off by the Malfoy boy, who hissed at Ginny. Ginny gave him a look of pure hatred, and walked away, and sat next to his brother, Ron Weasley. He looked back and made a face to see that it was Malfoy who had wiped Ginny off to her table. Malfoy turned his head, and raised an eyebrow, while smirking.  
  
-"What are you wearing, girl?" he asked, while studying her, up and down.  
  
-"What you're not." Monica simply said, not looking at him, and drinking her juice. Malfoy seemed annoyed by that comment, but pleased as well. Then, he shoved off the boy that was sitting next to Monica and sat down. His crony friends, Crabbe and Goyle, just stood there.  
  
-"So. you know your schedule? You're probably with all of us, anyways. " he said, trying to catch her eye.  
  
-"Cool. " she said, once more showing her I-don't-care attitude her friend Caitlan had showed her (A/N HI LEMON!). Malfoy coughed, and stood up, clearly giving up on whatever he wanted to do in first place. "See you at dinner, I guess. " and he and his cronies walked away. She also stood up, and walked over to the Gryffindor table, biting a piece of French toast. She shoved a boy, like Malfoy did, and sat next to Ginny.  
  
-"Hey, sorry that he did that to you. But I think I know what you're talking about."  
  
-"Yeah, so you see. if you are my friend, the Slytherins are gonna hate you!" said Ginny, now being watched carefully by her brother.  
  
-"Well, then they're gonna have to cope with it!!" Monica said, raising an eyebrow at Ron's curiosity. "Hi" she said to him.  
  
Ron blinked and mumbled a sort of hi. The he turned to talking to his friend Harry Potter.  
  
-"Hey. where is Hermione?" she asked to Ron.  
  
-"Er. she spends too much time in the library. how do you know her?"  
  
-"Bah, she was one of the first people who was kind enough to tell me where the train was taking me."  
  
Ron seemed to be trying not to let something burl out of his mouth.so Monica helped him a little bit.  
  
-"Speak now or die with it!!"  
  
Ron looked at her for a moment. His ears were getting this pinkish colour. and then spoke-  
  
-"BUT YOU ARE A SLYTHERIN!!" You can't talk to us! You don't like us! You like them!" he pointed to the Slytherins, as he turned redder, and he wailed his arms ferociously in the air. "You are not supposed to care about Ginny or Hermione! This isn't right!!" and he breathed really hard. Harry simply blinked, and patted him on the back. Ginny stared at him, speechless. Some people turned to see who was shrieking so. Monica simply yawned. Then, she smirked and looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
-"Things are going to change around here with me."  
  
McGonagall came to where she was, and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
-"We need to conduct some tests on your magical knowledge before you go off to buying your stuff. please follow me."  
  
Monica stood up, and mouthed to Ginny "I don't know anything!" She just gave her the thumbs up, while Ron gazed at her, transfixed. She caught up with professor McGonagall.  
  
-"But I don't know any sort of magic! What if I don't pass?" asked Monica, while trying to keep up with McGonagall.  
  
-"Oh we trust you do have some knowledge. you shall see."  
  
They reached an empty class, where professor Dumbledore and a greasy haired professor were seated down, waiting. Then, they stood up slowly, and the greasy haired professor handed her a wand.  
  
-"This here is our potions teacher, Professor Snape. He will teach you potions along with your fellow classmates every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. We will start our little test by firing some harmless spells to you, and we shall see if our little bet gets won or not." Having said this, Snape suddenly fired a spell at her. Red light came out of the tip of his own wand; somehow (Monica still didn't know how, after they had been done) Monica held up her wand and said "EXPELLIARMUS". Professor Snape was blasted against the wall, and Monica just stood there, her arm raised, feeling an old forgotten feeling. Then, she blinked, and she was empty again. She realised she had just blasted a teacher and ran to him.  
  
-"Oh I'm so sorry professor Snape! Are you ok??" she asked, trying to give him a hand. He just gave her a cold look, and stood up by himself. Monica still watched him cautiously in case he fell apart or into pieces.  
  
Then, as if some alarm had sounded off in her mind, she turned around and shouted "STUPEFY" to professor McGonagall. She stood there, frozen, a green light coming out of her wand, but Monica's spell hit her instantly. She then realised again that she had stupefied a teacher and got to her, poking her, eyes wide open. She looked at Dumbledore, to see if he was mad, but he looked quite pleased, and laughed.  
  
-"Oh wonderful! I always knew that Grindelwald's powers had been set upon somebody! Oh neat! "Ennervate"! Ah, did you see her reflexes, Minerva? What do you think, Severus? Did I win the bet?" McGonagall woke up again, and looked at her, smiling proudly, Snape, though, looked meaner than usual. Dumbledore smiled, contented.  
  
  
  
Hagrid and Monica had travelled by Floo powder to Diagon Alley. Something she had decided not to ever do again. Monica gazed, open-mouthed at all the odd stores there were: The Owl Emporium, Gringott's bank (where she had discovered a small fortune her parents had sent her, and also, a great amount of coins, that supposedly Girndelwald had had). She had got her Slytherin robes, and formal robes, her cauldrons, her ingredients, her parchment & quills, and in resume, all she needed for an agitated fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Snape had tested her with some potions, all poisonous of course, but she had declined to drink them, for something at the back of her head had told her not to even sniff them. This also happened when professor Sprout told her to feed some carnivore plants, which she hadn't done because one of them (she knew somehow) could bite her hand off by the mere sniff of her perfume. All the teachers had agreed to put her at the same average as the rest of the fifth year students, because she just knew everything and was at a fifth grade level. Monica didn't find an explanation to her wide knowledge, but she just had it. So, the last store was her wand shopping.  
  
She entered it alone, for Hagrid had gone to get her a pretty owl. It sounded eerie, and there was nobody at sight that could attend her. She rang a little calling bell, and from somewhere, a man with grey hair and cold grey eyes showed up behind her, giving her a fright.  
  
-"Ah! Grindelwald's successor! I knew I would be seeing you sometime! Your grandfather was a very wise man, but evil. I dare say that He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named tried to finish what he couldn't. By the way I am called Mr. Olivanders. "  
  
-"Who is this Dark Lord everybody talks about?" asked Monica, knowing quite well that it was a stupid question to ask in the magical community.  
  
-"Um. I think I shall leave that for you alone it find out. after all, he will also want to be meeting you. He has come back.! Now let's get you a wand!" and Mr.Ollivanders disappeared between the shadows of the rows and rows that held wand boxes. Monica placed him in the "loony scenario" place. All these people were crazy. and creepy. especially this one.  
  
He came back with about seven boxes of wands. He hurried her to try them but all of them just weren't working. With each malfunctioning wand, however, the man became happier. He definitely deserved his rightful place with all the cracker-heads! Then, he came back with a very, very dusty black shiny box. Monica got a feeling that she missed the thing inside it.  
  
Mr.Ollivanders blew some of the dust off, and opened the box carefully. Smoke came out of the box! Then, it disappeared, and there was a wand. It was nicely shaped, probably from some very solid wood, and it had a nice dark terracotta colour. The man took it out, as if holding a baby, and handed it to her, his eyes glittering. Monica held out a trembling hand, and grabbed it; this feeling of power overcame her, giving off a warm feeling to her feelings. She had known this wand. its powers she had missed! But she had never known this wand! Mr.Ollivanders smiled gleefully, and said-  
  
-"This wand was Grindelwald's. It was saved by his family when he died by the hands of Dumbledore. It was meant for you." 


	3. A Normal Week in Hogwarts

Chapter 3: A Normal Week in Hogwarts  
  
Monica was waving her new wand in the Slytherin common room lazily. She was sitting, or rather, slouched on a couch in front of the fire. She was waving the wand, because she was bored, and because it was exciting having a wand, thus Grindelwald's wand. She checked her watch on her other hand. It read half past five. Since it was Sunday, and she was bored to death, she decided to go off, looking for Ginny, and if she didn't find her, the she'd go exploring the castle.  
  
She went through the hidden wall-door of the common room, and walked upward, leaving the dark dungeons behind. She reached the hallway before entering the Great Hall, and looked around. There were some Ravenclaw students coming from the outside, probably from asking questions to Professor Sprout, or just from sitting lazily next to the lake, watching the Giant Squid bubble from the bottom of the lake. She decided to have a peek of the outside, since it was still light. She squeezed through a gap in the great oak doors, and walked down the slope of stairs, towards Hagrid's hut, and the Quidditch field. Then, she saw people flying with their brooms in the Quidditch field. Interesting!  
  
She walked past Hagrid's and turned toward the Quidditch field. Then, when she reached it, she saw that the people flying were no other than some of the Gryffindor Quidditch players, supposedly training. While gazing at them, she sat down on some bench.  
  
-"Hey Slytherin! Don't come spying on us!" one of Ginny's older brothers, Fred. or George shouted at her. She opened her eyes wide, for she had been accused falsely.  
  
-"I'm not spying! I don't even know what Quidditch really is all about! I'm just watching!" she called back.  
  
Ron, who had been sitting on the upper benches, called back to his brother-  
  
-"She's alright Fred! She won't spy for the Slytherins!" and then cautiously moved toward where she was sitting. He cleared his throat and said-  
  
-"Uh. sorry about the yelling thingy. I was just. surprised that you weren't on Malfoy's side. usually everybody is, afraid that little git will nail them or something." he said, his ears going a little bit red.  
  
Monica smiled, glad that at least, Ron sort of became her friend.  
  
-"Oh forget it, I mean I have heard their putrid reputations, and I guess everyone expects me to be just another copy. But I'm not." She said, more to herself than to Ron. Ron stared at her in a sort of awkward fascination, then smiled.  
  
-"Well, I'm glad we have somebody at our side! I guess you already know I'm Ron Weasley?" he said.  
  
-"Yeah, your sister told me all about you, and Harry, and everything and everybody she knows. I'm Monica. by the way, I am guessing that Malfoy never nails anybody, but his little cronies do it for him?" she asked, knowing the answer.  
  
-"Yep" he said, giving off a bright and proud smile. "He can't do it by himself, he needs his babysitters to do it for him. poor thing." They both chuckled.  
  
Monica looked at the flying players, and sort of recognised that the rider of the fastest broom was Harry Potter. Even though she had no idea of the differences between good fliers and good brooms, she could tell that he was a really blessed flier. She had heard from Ginny that he though that the only good thing he was good at was flying. But from what she also heard, he was good at his studies, and specially at fighting Lord Voldemort. or rather He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
-"Hey Ron, have you ever seen Harry fighting Lord Voldemort, err I-I mean You-Know-Who?" she said, jumping because Ron had flinched at the true name of Voldemort.  
  
He looked at her uneasily. "Well, not in the moment of, you know, fighting, but I have seen him truly wishing that You-Know-Who would disappear and I have seen how brave he can be. He really does care for his friends and stuff. he is a really good friend."  
  
-"You know Ron, Harry and Hermione should be happy. you're a true friend!" she said, while Ron's ears went totally red.  
  
Ginny straightened up on her chair; So did the whole school, for it was time to go to bed, and everybody was done eating dinner, except maybe Crabbe and Goyle, who were having fourth helpings of Truffles. Monica had been talking to Pansy all dinner long, while they were watched randomly by Malfoy. He tugged his friends' collars and they grabbed some more truffles and went down to the dungeons, alike the rest of the Slytherin house.  
  
-"As you know, we have Potions on Tuesday, Transfiguration tomorrow, first thing, and then Divination, and you're stuck with the Gryffindor slugs there. I feel for you!" she said, cackling wickedly. Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
-"Yeah ok, whatever. so tomorrow I have Transfiguration, Divination, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark arts. with the new teacher?" she asked Pansy.  
  
-"Yes, the new teacher is a bit. well funky. His name is Rudy Halliwell, and he is a bit of a loony, I might add. You should see the things he says at random. everyone in Gryffindor and Hafflepuff and Ravenclaw adores him. it's an irking sight, mark my words."  
  
Monica thought she would like this Rudy character.  
  
Monica was walking with Millicent, Anne, and Pansy towards their Transfiguration class, taught by Professor McGonagall. She was excited by the start of her classes. Finally, they got there, and sat down, Pansy, having taken a liking of Monica, sitting next to her. Ahead of the rows of desks, she saw Ron and Harry and Hermione, and waved at them. They waved back. Pansy's mouth hung open.  
  
-"You waved at those sluts?!" she asked, totally bewildered.  
  
-"Well yeah. It's obvious isn't it?"  
  
-"You actually like them?"  
  
-"Yes I do. They're frankly nice. You should try to get to know them better too." And she looked down at her Transfiguration book.  
  
Pansy was clearly dumbstruck, and very angry too. She leaned backwards, and said something at the ears of Millicent and Anne. Millicent scolded at her. Muttering about "I knew it." and Anne just looked at her with her cold eyes. Then Pansy got up, and went to say something to Malfoy. Malfoy looked at her, then he turned around to see Monica. He got up and came to her.  
  
-"It's true then, you're friends with those filthy mudblood lovers, aren't you?" he said, glaring down at her, as if she had rolled into something smelly. Monica rolled her eyes yet again, and looked up. She spoke with her teeth gritted.  
  
-"And your point would be?"  
  
-"Well, then you don't deserve to be in Slytherin, you're a traitor, and another mudblood lover!" he said, beckoning Crabbe and Goyle to come forth.  
  
-"Well, if you have any complaints go talk to the Sorting Hat, Malfoy. If I got sorted into Slytherin it's because I belong here. Now go sit down, or you'll be late, and I don't think you would like to be turned into another ferret, right?" she said. She hit a spot. His cheeks had a pale pink colour.  
  
-"You and me, tonight, common room, at twelve. We'll see if you really qualify to be in Slytherin." And he went back to his seat. Pansy gave her a look of pure loathing, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at her, sort of shaken.  
  
  
  
-"Are you crazy? Your first day of class and you've already gotten into a duel with Malfoy! You are crazy!" said Hermione, when they were done eating lunch, outside the castle, with the sun hitting them right in their faces.  
  
-"Hey I am not going to be stepped on by a boy who thinks he's God himself ok? If he has an attitude problem, he may very well be taught to control it!" retorted Monica.  
  
-"I almost had a duel with him too. except it was all a tramp, right Ron?" said Harry.  
  
-"Yeah, and it was quite an adventure to run away from the place, too. what a night!" Ron said.  
  
-"I still don't approve of it. what if you get into trouble?" asked Hermione.  
  
-"Well, I guess Snape will get wind of it, and come to save his little boy Malfoy, I'll get detention and blah blah. "Monica said, throwing a piece of bread to the Giant Squid. It shook, and disappeared under the rings of the water.  
  
-"Well, I just wish we could see it." said Ron, looking at his not-yet- finished homework for Charms.  
  
-".Hey you can! Harry, don't you have an invisibility cloak?" Monica asked, eyes twinkling.  
  
-"Yes I do! Hey let's sneak in and see!" said Harry, smiling excitedly.  
  
-"No! what if somebody discovers us? We'll be into so much trouble!"  
  
-"Aw Hermione c'mon! This is a one time chance to see Malfoy growing slugs out of his ears!" said Ron.  
  
-"How do I know I'll win, eh?" said Monica, uncertain.  
  
  
  
Monica opened the hidden door to the Slytherin common room when she got in, at half past eleven, Harry, Ron, and Hermione silently following, covered by the invisibility cloak. The whole Slytherin house was there, eager to see the duel. Monica pointed at a corner, where nobody usually sat, and the three friends went to stand there, free to move without stepping on anybody's foot. Monica looked around; everybody was looking at her, as if she had betrayed the whole country. Big deal! Then, everybody looked to the stairs, and Malfoy descended, wearing a smirk on his face as if he had just won the duel. Everybody started talking suddenly. He got closer to where Monica stood, took out his wand, and said-  
  
-"Ready Muggle lover?"  
  
-"Ready, ferret."  
  
Malfoy suddenly shouted "TARANTALLEGRA" and Monica shouted "STUPEFY". Monica's arm started twitching, and Malfoy's right arm was stiff as a rock. He gasped, and with his left arm switched his wand. She said "Finite Incatatem" and her arm was back to normal again. Malfoy, said "Ennervate" to his arm, and it woke up.  
  
-"Smart. but not enough!"  
  
And he shot another spell. Monica did the same thing, and while she felt like she had been hit with a brick on her head, Malfoy fell to the floor, clutching his stomach, lightly squeaking in pain. He got up, stumbled a tiny bit, while Monica shook her head, only making the pain worse. His greyish blue eyes blazed in anger.  
  
-"I've had enough of you!" and he shouted "SERPENSORIA" and a great, big coal-black snake shot up from inside Malfoy's wand, and slithered towards Monica, ready to strike.  
  
Okay, now time to panic.  
  
Monica looked nervously around, and some people were laughing at her. Then, as the snake neared her more, a faint hiss could be heard from behind the crowd of Slytherins.  
  
Hiss. Hiss.  
  
The snake stopped abruptly, swayed its head at Monica, and turned around, slithering fast towards Malfoy. Malfoy, while panicking, looked around to see who had hissed.  
  
-"The only Parselmouth in the school is Potter! Potter is in the room!" he shouted, as he banished the snake.  
  
Everybody started to look around, and Monica, in the corner of her eyes, watched the corner where Harry, Ron and Hermione were. Nobody seemed to see that corner. At least, for now, they were safe from (angry) swarming Slytherins.  
  
-"You're going to call this off because you're scared that Potter might be here, Malfoy?" called Monica.  
  
-"We'll see who is scared here!!" and he got ready to shot another spell, that would surely finish her off.  
  
But she got a spell in the back of her head ready to strike.  
  
-"ACCIO WAND!" she shrieked, and Malfoy's wand flew out of his grasp, and to her outstretched hand. Malfoy looked at her violently, but she pointed at him with the two wands.  
  
-"One move Malfoy, and all of you will be stunned. This duel is over. And I call it a tie. Now everyone to bed!" she said, in a hiss.  
  
All Slytherins looked at her, then at Malfoy, then started talking. Some of them retreated to their dorms, and then everybody followed. Then, it was only Malfoy, the cronies, and Monica (and the three friends in the corner).  
  
-"You'll be sorry for doing this." Malfoy said, shaking with anger, his eyes, slits. Crabbe and Goyle were rubbing their knuckles.  
  
-"And you will be too, for if you don't shut up and go to bed, I'll snap your wand in half." Said Monica, through gritted teeth. "And remember that magic is always more powerful than a blow." She said to Crabbe and Goyle. Monica threw Malfoy's wand at him, he caught it, and slowly, but not without a loathing glance, they went to their dorms.  
  
Harry, Hermoine and Ron hurried to her.  
  
-"Wicked!" breathed Ron. "But why a tie?"  
  
-"I didn't want to put out his ego."  
  
-"Malfoy will be having nightmares at this!" said Harry, grinning.  
  
-"Umm. I don't know. now your life in Slytherin will be worse." Said Hermione, biting her lip. 


End file.
